Hello Again
by girlinthebasement
Summary: Five years ago, Jace left Clary for his music career in London. Little did he know, she was pregnant with his child. When Isabelle sees Clary in New York, she forces them to reconcile. What will Jace say when he finds out he has a son? Will he change his ways so he can have his family back? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter One

**__Hey guys. So I finally am back after a year of hiatus, and so I am going to start a story. This first chapter is a little short, but tell me what you think and if I should continue it. I know its an overused idea, but I can't think of a super cool idea at the moment. If I get positive feedback, I'll continue and hopefully update once a week. So review below.__**

 _ _-gitb__

 _June 8th, 2010. Los Angeles, California._

 _._

6:45 in the morning. It was the second time I had woken up and rushed to the bathroom, my dinner making a reappearance. As I leaned over the toilet bowl, I thought about the previous day; The test strip I had held in my hands, a little pink plus sign on it. I was pregnant. A little human being was living inside me, growing every day. I knew I needed to tell Jace, but I was scared. I was barely eighteen, just out of high school. I was not ready for a baby.

Jace and I had been best friends since kindergarten, when he made fun on my freckles and red hair. I had punched him in the face, a good hit from a five year old little girl, and he looked at me in a new light, declaring that I was his new best friend because I wasn't a cry baby like the other girls our age. We had been inseparable, always there for one another. When his parents died, I stayed with him and comforted him, never letting go of his hand. And when my mother cheated on my dad, he stayed with me. And when we were fifteen, he asked me out.

I had had a crush on him since I was ten, but I always thought we would have a platonic relationship. But then he asked me out, and the next three years were amazing. He was an amazing boyfriend, always being romantic and loving. On prom night of senior year, he had told me he loved me. And that was when it happened- We gave ourselves to each other. And now I was in this predicament, a baby living inside of me.

I looked up as my phone chimed, indicating I had a text. With a groan, I hauled myself to my feet, walking over to my nightstand where my phone layed. Clicking it on, I quickly read over the message. _We need to talk. Meet me for coffee? -Jace._ I replied with a quick _sure_ , then went to get dressed. Grabbing my purse and keys, I stepped outside, heading towards the small coffee shop near my house. It was Jace and I's favorite coffee house. I soon arrived, slipping into a booth next to a window. Jace soon arrived, spotting me instantly. He slid in across from me. We sat in silence for a few seconds, then both opened our mouths to talk.

"I need to tell you-"

"We need to talk."

I gestured for him to go first. The pregnancy test was clutched in my hand underneath the table, wondering what he was going to say. But what he said next had me so off guard I choked on my coffee.

"I'm moving to London." I stared at him after I could breathe again.

"You- you're what? Why?!" He bites his lip.

"The guys and I got a record deal. But the offer only stands if we go there. Clary, I have to. We've worked so hard for this. And I'll come back to see you-"

I cut him off. "Okay. But I'm not doing the long distance thing. Besides, we both want different things in life. It'll be better if we break up now." I stood up, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Goodbye, Jace. I hope fame is kind to you."

I turned and walked out through the doors, ignoring his protests. I quickly fled to the comfort of my home, tears streaming from my eyes. I ran through the house up to my room, closing the door. I sank to the ground as I cried, a hand placed over my stomach. I vowed then that I would have this baby, and I would raise them alone. Jace would live his dream of being a music sensation. And I would raise our child.


	2. Update

Hey, guys. It's me. I know I am an awful person for not updating, but AP classes got the best of me and my computer gave out on me again. I am finally getting some free time, and I have my phone and my mom's laptop occasionally, so I plan on writing and updating again. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out within a week. Tell me if y'all are even still interested, and if so, I have a longer chapter planned for you guys soon. Sorry for my year long hiatus. I hope I can make it up to you guys. -GITB


	3. Chapter Two

**_Hey guys. Sorry this took a little longer than expected. I had to work extra shifts at work so I couldn't write as much. I was planning on making this chapter longer but I felt like it was a good place to end it. Enjoy!_**

·

November 16th, 2015. New York City, New York.

"Mommy!" I woke up as a little boy landed on me, jarring me from my sleep.

"Pollo, why are you waking me up so early?" I asked, yawning as I sat up, sitting him on my lap.

"Mommy, I get to see Uncle Simon today! He's taking me to get a new comic book!" I smiled as I looked down at his excited face. I had named him Apollo, after the sun god. He looked so much like his father, from his golden hair, to his gold skin. But he had gotten my bright green eyes, and my nerdy and creative side. He was an adorable little kid, and he used that to his advantage.

I laughed as he got up, pulling me towards the door of my bedroom. I let him pull me down the hallway to the kitchen, where I sat him up at the island like I did every morning.

"So, Pollo. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, despite knowing his answer already.

"Coconut pancakes!" He had eaten them at Taki's, and ever since, he had been in love. As I pulled out the ingredients, I turned on the small tv I kept in the kitchen. It was on a morning talk show, one that seemed to specialize in gossip and keeping their noses into people's private life. On screen was the hostess, Helen or something, and sitting next to her was none other than Jace Herondale, music sensation and playboy, as well as my ex boyfriend. And Apollo's father. Not that he knew it. Nobody who knows about Apollo knows about my past with Jace except for Simon. I planned to keep it like that.

I started cooking the pancakes, not really listening to the woman and Jace talk. But Apollo was watching, listening intently as his father talked. I was finishing up the pancakes when I heard New York City. He was coming. Here. Shit.

"Mommy! He's singing!" Pollo says as Jace walks over to where the rest of the band was set up. I saw all the familiar faces; Alec, Jordan, Maia. And then Jace started singing.

I forgot how much I missed him, his voice. I had refused to listen to him over the years. It always caused unwanted feelings to pop back up, and it was too bittersweet to handle. But now, as I watched him, listened to him, I longed for what we used to have. I missed being held in his warm, strong arms. Being serenaded in the hallways with his angelic voice. I also missed how annoyingly cute his confidence was, and how he always knew what to say to me. But that was years ago. He had had a long line of lovers since then. I had only had one, and it wasn't very serious. I had never really moved on from him. They say that your first love will never really leave you, and I can vouch for that. He still plagues my dreams at times.

I finish the pancakes, watching as Apollo sings along with Jace, making up his own words. He was only five, but he definitely got his father's voice as well. Sliding the plate in front of him, I smile.

"Hurry up and eat so we can go see Simon. You don't want to be late, do you?" I ask him with a small chuckle.

His eyes widen, his head shaking frantically as he starts scarfing his pancakes down. I snap a quick picture, sending to Simon. He was the only one I kept in touch with after Jace and I broke up. I moved to New York with him, and I never had to deal with seeing anyone who knew of Jace and I. It would be devastating if anyone found out about Apollo. He would never get to have a normal childhood, something I feared.

After the rushed breakfast, I help Apollo get changed, then brush his teeth. Simon pokes his head into the room, smiling. He never knocked, not that I was upset about it. I gave him a key for a reason. He was practically a brother to me.

Pollo grinned, squealing as he ran over to Simon, jumping up into his arms. "Uncle Simon!" He says happily. "Can we go now?"

Simon laughs, nodding. "Yeah, buddy. Let's go." He looks up at me. "Enjoy the day, Clare. See you later." I wave goodbye, smiling as they leave. Every week, Simon would take Apollo for a day, giving me a day to relax and get some things done. Today, I had to get some books and art supplies, so I got dressed into a warm jumper, as well as thick leggings. Sliding on my boots and coat, I grab my purse and a warm hat, heading out the door. It was November and the cold had settled into the city.

I walk out of my apartment building, tugging my coat closer to my body. Looking around, I plunge myself into the stream of people, working my way to the Barnes and Noble a few blocks East. It was a huge one, and contained endless rows of books that made any bibliophile salivate. As I entered the store, I went straight to the young adult section, strolling down the aisles as I read descriptions of books. Soon enough, I had a large stack of books in my hands, obscuring my vision. So it was no surprise when I ran into something. Or, someone, that is. We both fell to the ground, letting out a omph. As I went to apologize, I froze. Sprawled on the ground in front of me was none other than Isabelle Lightwood.

 ** _How did you like it? I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Let me know below what you think! Until next time,_** ** _-gitb_**


	4. Chapter Three

**_Hey, everyone... So so SO sorry how long it's been. Life has gotten super crazy and complicated for me, and I still don't have a computer. I decided to try and pick this back up, though. I got inspiration for it again, so I will try to get chapter out when I can between work and everything. Hope you enjoy!_**

November 16th, 2015. New York City, New York.

"I am so sorry," she starts to say, picking up several books before looking up at me. I was still frozen, my green eyes wide as my heart started to beat frantically. Izzy-freaking-Lightwood was in front of me, and I knew at that moment, things were about to change. I could feel the atmosphere shift as recognition lit up in her dark eyes.

"C-Clary?" she asks gently, shock evident on every feature of her face. I wince, bending down to pick up the rest of my books. I had no idea what to say, or what to do. I had no interest in reconnecting with anyone who knew Jace. I missed her, but I was not risking anyone finding about Apollo.

When she calls my name again, I look up, biting my lip. "Hmm?" I ask, trying to stay calm. Maybe I could act like I don't recognize her? Or try and run? One glance at the look on her face told me that there was no getting out of this one. When Isabelle Lightwood set her mind to something, it happened. She was a force that no one could stop.

"It is you!" She exclaims, letting out a squeal of shock and happiness. "I never knew you moved to New York! In fact, none of us have heard anything of you since we got out of high school. And Simon as well. Is he here too?" She asks, talking a mile a minute. I was still in shock over what was happening. I had successful avoided anything and everyone involved in my past up until now. And in a single moment, my life changed again, and I didn't know if it was for the better.

"I… yeah, he is. Jace and I breaking up was really hard, and I wanted a new start. So I came here. Simon moved out with me to make the transition easier." All I had to do was avoid mentioning how Isabelle's adopted brother got me pregnant and had been a father for 5 years and she had been an aunt. Apollo had to remain a secret.

She frowns. "Why didn't you say anything? We have always wondered where you went. One day you were in California, and then you were just… gone. It never really made sense." I bite my lip, coming up with an excuse quickly.

"It just reminded me too much of him. I needed to leave. I wanted to forget everything, including all my friends. I thought it would all be easier." I shrug, keeping my face neutral.

She bites her lip. "We were worried. Especially Jace. He fell into a hole after you guys broke up."

Frowning, I scoffed a bit. "Fooled me. He always looks awfully cozy with the women he has attached to his side. Besides, our break up was a mutual agreement. We both wanted different things. He chose his music. I chose my art. He should have moved on from me." I didn't mention that fact that I had never moved on. I didn't need her trying to play Cupid.

"Well, he never moved on. He copes with a string of girls and alcohol, but he isn't happy. He'll be thrilled to see you, though. I'll give him a call." She starts to pull out her phone, but stops as I yell, diving for the phone. It falls from her hand, hitting the ground with a cracking sound. I curse, looking up at her shocked face.

"What the hell, Clary? What was that for?" I sigh, biting my lip.

"I can't see Jace. Just… just trust me. It would only complicate things. He-" I'm cut off by the sharp ring of my phone. Digging it out, I see Simon's number. I glance at Izzy, then turn and answer the phone. "I hope you have a good explanation for why you're cal-"

"Apollo had an allergic reaction to something and I had to use his EpiPen. I'm taking him to the hospital. You should probably head over as well." I gasp, then hang up the phone. Turning to a puzzled Izzy, I grab my purse.

"Sorry, I've got to go." I sprint out of the store, headed for the hospital. I shove through the people, not caring if they got upset. I didn't notice Izzy following behind me. All I cared about was getting to my son.

Finally, I made it into the emergency room, stopping the nearest nurse. "My son is in here. Apollo Fray. He had an allergic reaction?"

She nods, checking a clipboard. "He's right over there." She points to a blue curtain.

I quickly run over and throw open the fabric wall, sighing in relief when I see Apollo on the bed, alive and talking to Simon. He immediately looks up, throwing himself into my arms as I hug him tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe, Pollo." He looks up, about to say something, when Izzy speaks from behind me. "You have a kid?"

 ** _So, what do you think? Sorry it's short, but I felt like that was a good place to end. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!_**

 ** _-GITB_**


End file.
